Brother in Heaven
by Little Fire Sprite
Summary: Goodbye brother.


            Not mine, no money. But I do own Earel, Luinel, Celebel, Brethil, and Lhach.

            This came to me  while listening to 'Brother in Heaven' off of the CD Alan Parsons On Air. 

            **Brother in Heaven**

It was a sad day. Mourning prevailed throughout the fair valley and even the sun seemed dimmer. The Elves all throughout Imladris felt the loss of an Elven life. 

The late evening before, a ragged and worn scout party had made its way back into Imladris. They had been attacked by too large a force of orcs, and many grievous injuries were substained, before the sun had risen. The scout party headed as quickly as they could back home. Elrond was risen by a fore rider's message, and had quickly prepared the healers of the land.

The party had made it home in time for the even the most seriously injured to be treated with only small permanent reminders of their wounds. Only Earel, the commander of the party, received a mortal wound. By the time, he was brought to Elrond, he had lost much blood and the poison of the orcs was contaminating the rest of his red life-stream. There was naught Elrond could do except to make the fallen warrior comfortable and whisper the bittersweet promises demanded of him.

Now as the sun rose again to look upon Middle Earth, the air was filled of songs of sorrow and two young children were consoled on the loss of their beloved elder brother.

Glorfindol looked down at the young children in front of him, Luinel and Celebel; twins alike in nearly every way possible between a young elf-lady and young elf-lord. Their bright blonde hair newly brushed and combed, he knew even without seeing that their normally clear shinging eyes, hers blue and his silver, were clouded over with extreme sorrow. Luinel's dress was a refreshing blue with silver tracings, fashioned in a way that suited formal events. Celebel's robes were of the same blue with silver tracings. Standing side by side, the two young schildren, were a heart-wrenching sight as they tried to be brave but could not help the silent tears streaming down their cheeks.

Many an Elf could not help but look at the children and feel sorry for them. Their father had also beenkilled by orcs about four years ago. Their mother, dying of sorrow, had left Middle Earth, leaving her youngest children, at the tender young age of fifty, in the care of her oldest son. The elves knew that it had been decided better that she leave them for a while, and meet them again across the sea, than to be lost to them forever. Now the brother whom the young twins loved dearly had died and they were alone in the world.

Glorfindol's hands rested on one shoulder of each of the children. Elladan stood next to Luinel holding her hand, while Elrohir stoodnext to Celebel and held his hand, both of them offering what comfort they could. It was a small gesture to stand in a formation as this, but one that would help begin the healing that would be long in finishing.

Forming a large circle around the pyre and its first mourners, other Elves of Imladris stood waiting in sorrow. 

Finally Elrond stepped forwardand began to speak the words of tradition. "Fare you well on your final journey, Earel of Aradia, Seastar, Son of Brethil and Lhach, Descendant of the Noldor, 4th Commander of the Haladrim forces in Lothlorien, Scout Commander in Imladris, Child of Eru Iluvatar, Brother of Celebel Silverstar and Luinel Bluestar. Farewell, and rest in the peace of the  Halls of Mandos. Farewell." Elrond's normally calm and authorative voice, rang out with a tinge of sorrow and sounding more than old. 

At the final bidding, Arwen stepped forward carrying a great torch. Singing softly the Lady of Imladris gently touched the torch to the pyre before sitting the torch to lay against the chest of the fallen warrior. Elrond stepped back and stood next to Elladan, while Arwen moved to stand next to Elrohir.

As the elves watch the flame take over,feeling the heat on their faces, drying the tear tracks on their faces. Suddenly there was a great cry of anguish, so blended was the cry, that many at first did not realize it was made by both of the twins. 

Elladan and Elrohir suddenly found their hands full as the two younger elves tried to run to the burning pyre where lied Earel, last of their family in Middle Earth. At the nod of Elrond the two older twins scooped up the younger ones and carried them away. Many an elf bowed as they were born away to the house.

When at last the pyre had finished burning upon its stone base, Elrond turned away, along with his daughter and sons. After they had taken the children to thehouse, healers administered draughts so that the young ones might sleep in peace for awhile and forget the troubles that haunted them. Elladan and Elrohir returned to their father's side at the funeral and there waited patiently with Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindol, even after all others had left.

As they walked away, Arwen asked the question that weighed heavily on all their minds, "What now, Father?"

"I don't know, dear, we shall see, we shall see."Elrond replied even as his promise to Earel ran through his mind, __

_'Ipromise to personally see to the well-being of your siblings.' Elrond placed the cool cloth on Earel's brow again._

_'No!'grabbing Elrond's robes he pull himself up off the bed slightly, 'No! You take care of them, they have nothing left, promise me this one thing. Promise me!'_

_'I have m-.'_

_'No, you.! If Prince of Aradia means anything, if I have ever served you well, if Lhach and Brethil, served you, promise me!'_

_'I promise. I promise to take care of Luinel and Celebel. I promise.' The Lord of Imladris fervently promised._

_'Thank you. Tell them often of my love for them please.'_

_Soon afterEarel died and the grieving began._

The End 


End file.
